Hinata Haruno Sakura Hyuga
by Kamon772
Summary: One day Hinata Hyuga is wishing she was in Sakura Haruno's shoes. It just so happened that wish is granted however things do not go exactly as plan and the resulting Hinata now being part of the Haruno Clan and Sakura part of the Hyuga Clan


This story is something I started back in 2008 thus many of the things revealed after 2008 are not going to be included in this story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I did not think it would take that long finish up the errands that father wanted me to do. Then there was that strange shop keeper that managed to convince me to buy this strange bracelet saying that it was magic," Hinata Hyuga sighed as she walked home from the market area.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what are you doing out this late?" the Hyuga heiress heard the object of her affection say in tone that she wished that he used with her.

"What the hell happened to you, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she too worry to sleep since two days from now would be when they decided what teams the genin would be split up into. It was too nerve racking at the moment as all she could think about was the possibility that Sasuke-kun might not be on her team or that she could ended up with Ino-pig.

"You know me, Sakura-chan, always up to something and this time it did not work out that all," Naruto laughed as he quickly stuff his new forehead protector which Iruka had just given him no more then ten minute ago.

"Really, Naruto, you should stop doing all these pranks; maybe that why no one like you," Sakura told him.

"I know that's not the reason….now, Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly. It was still big shock that he had the strongest tailed demon sealed within him.

"You say something?" Sakura asked curiously as the blond just shook his head.

While the two new genin were standing there talking, they did not know that a third person was standing nearby listening to them and carefully watching them from a far.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, how I wish that I were in Sakura-san's shoes right now," Hinata sighed. The girl may not like Naruto but at least she acknowledged him and talked to him from time to time. Other girls Hinata had observed around Naruto simply ignored him or acted like he was not even there.

Though what Hinata did not notice was that as she made that wish to be in Sakura's shoes, the bracelet on her wrist began to glow and give off a bright flash before everything just faded to white. The bracelet was indeed magic and it was giving Hinata her wish of being in Sakura's shoes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In order to fulfill the wish of being in Sakura's shoes that bracelet went and rewrote the past so that rather then Sakura's father being found injured and care back to health by her mother Kaori. It was Hiashi that she found who had successfully completed a hard A-rank mission but was seriously injured because of careless mistake of not paying attention to someone that managed to attack him in his blind spot by sheer luck.

Kaori, who living alone since her parents died, found Hiashi and nursed him back to health. Also because her family lived out in the wooded area away from any village, she had no idea who Hiashi was thus she did not stand for his stuck up Hyuga attitude and quickly put the young Hiashi in his place. Once he was better, he invited Kaori to come with him back to Konoha as she as the first person outside his family that he could consider his friend. Things developed from there and two became closer and closer as they eventually married. Then in the March, eight months before Kyuubi would attack Kaori gave birth to girl she would name Sakura. Though Sakura's birth pissed off the Hyuga Elders even more then Hiashi's marriage to Kaori (an outsider to the Hyuga clan) as Sakura did not even look like a Hyuga but more like mirror image of her mother. The only thing different were her eyes were look like a Hyuga's but rather then pale gray eyes that normal for a Hyuga, Sakura's eyes were a pale green. However, unlike before where they were two heirs to the Hyuga clan, Sakura would grow up the sole heiress to Hyuga clan which made her somewhat of outcast among her clan since despite being the heir she did not even look like a traditional Hyuga nor was she consider to be a full Hyuga either.

Meanwhile, Hinata's mother managed to stumble across the man that would have been Sakura's father and the two of them hit it off. Being part of the main branch and potential bride to the future leader of the clan she did not have caged bird seal at least not yet. When Kaori appeared and it was clear that none of them were going to be selected as Hiashi's bride, it was then that she managed to escape getting the placed in the branch family and get the caged bird seal. It was shortly after that she ran in the man that would have been Sakura's father. Changing her name to Yakumo and hiding the fact that she was Hyuga to prevent being discovered and giving the caged bird seal, Yakumo then gave birth to Hinata in the December just two months after Kyuubi's attack and then gave birth again seven years later to Hanabi exactly one day before Sakura's birthday, strangely enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thus with the changes in past now firmly cemented, time continued on as usual would have with little different here and there adjusting to how different thing would be with Sakura being a Hyuga and Hinata being a Haruno. As Sakura Hyuga developed a huge crush on Naruto after watching him one day while looking for her glasses. It was effect of her being a half Hyuga that she was born far sighted and needed glasses to see properly. Though strangely enough her being naturally far sighted worked to her advantage when using her Byakugan as she did not need to focus as much as other Hyugas did when looking at long distances, while Hinata Haruno became friends with Ino Yamanaka who chase away the bully that were picked on her. Both Hinata and Hanabi also had Byakugan as well yet told never to reveal the had their Byakugan(which was something they were informed of by their mother). Also the veins that would normally appear around their eyes did not appeared Hinata and Hanabi Haruno. While Sakura needed glasses as side effect of her being Half Hyuga. Hinata and Hanabi did not, however they were only able to use it for short period of time each day. Unlike Sakura Hyuga who had no time limit to when how long she could use her own Byakugan. Mostly because of her abnormally high chakra control which allow her to use it much longer then any other Hyuga in known history of the clan.

'Huh? Why the hell am I standing right here watching that loser, Naruto?' Hinata thought now dressed in darker version of Sakura's clothes while Sakura (now dressed in Hinata's clothes) took one look at Naruto and fainted on the spot.

'I do not see what Sakura sees in that loser as Sasuke-kun is hundred times better then him. Maybe if I carefully sneak away, he will not realize that I am here,' Hinata thought as her clothes were the only things that changed after that flash of light as view towards Naruto and Sasuke had changed as well.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, is that you over there? Sakura-san fainted again and I do not know where the Hyuga Estate is. Would you know?" Naruto asked her.

"It's that way, now get going and do not you dare ask me for a date either because the answer is no, my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun!" Hinata told him as Naruto just nodded and ran off in the direction she pointed.

"Huh? Where the hell did I get all this stuff and more importantly how did I pay for it as their some expensive looking stuff in these bags," Hinata asked herself out loud but eventually shrugged it off as continued on her way home thinking of something to tell her mom about it. Though as she hurried on towards her home which was in the opposite direction from send Naruto not realizing the bracelet that she was once wearing was now gone.

It seemed that it was magic after all as Hinata had wished that she was in Sakura's shoes, however that the former heiress to the Hyuga clan did not think about was that by trading place with Sakura that also meant that she would trade personality and thoughts with her as well. So once Hinata was actually in Sakura's shoes, her huge crush Naruto had vanished as Sakura was not exactly friendly with Naruto like Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba but was not completely indifferent towards him like most of the adults in the villages. Since Hinata was in now living Sakura's life it was only natural that Sakura in returned would be living Hinata's life.

What would come about this change in two girls lives from one that did not heed the lesson of being careful what you wish as it might come true was unknown or would anything change at all from the from Hinata and Sakura unknowingly have their lives swapped.


End file.
